An Everlasting Dark Dream
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: "...An everlasting dark dream...an endless dream of darkness...in the dark dream I heard my dad's voice...'forget about the Lunar Wing...stay here with me'..." It all happened one night, the tragedy that haunts the isolated house to this day...


_The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins? - Edgar Allan Poe _

"Bet you can't catch me! Bet you can't catch me!" I taunted playfully, sticking my tongue out at the abra who levitated a couple of feet away from me.

"Abra!" My abra, skittles, cheered as he dashed towards me.

I ran from him, jumping over dry shrubs, and dodging shriveled trees that sat scattered all around the dusty lawn at my house. It wasn't until a sudden beam of light, that shined right in front of me, made me pause from my sprint. Skittles leapt out from that shiny beam and hugged me tightly in triumph.

"Hey no fair!" I giggled, hugging my friend right back, "you can't use teleport!"

"Abra!" He countered, snuggling his head under my chin. The tickling sensation that erupted on my neck continued to make giggle, and soon enough, my legs gave out and I was now sprawled out on the dirty, red-colored ground with skittles still clinging onto me. My dress was stained with the reddish sand, and my brown hair was messy and completely tangled, but I didn't care. I was having fun!

It was hot today, the sun made it scorching as it usually is around here. There were no clouds in the sky and Reversal Mountain was calm, yet riddled with friendly pokemon that was scattered about in the high grass, who carried out the rest of their day in a joyous, playful mood.

"Stephanie!" A voice called out from home. "Time to come in, sweetheart!"

Skittles stopped rubbing his face on my neck and got off of me so I could sit up. "Okay! I'll be right there!" I shouted back. I stood up and patted my dress, trying to get rid of most of the dusty red dirt off of me, and hustled towards my house with skittles close behind.

But once I reached the door though, skittles was no longer behind me. Instead, he was still on the lawn, staring intently at the heavy brush next to the hill that hid most of my home away from the town.

"Skittles, come on!" I shouted, beckoning towards the door.

He turned his head and looked at me, then back on the brush. He continued this, as if unsure of what to do. I gave him a questionable look, starting to feel a little uneasy by my friend's actions.

"We need to be inside right now! We can explore the brush later!" I urged, starting to get a little impatient.

He gave one final glance at the brush and finally nodded in agreement. He levitated over to me without looking back. I smiled, happy to get rid of the odd situation that quickly stirred up, but I had to wonder; what made him continue to stare off at the brush? He never did that before, not since we became best friends. I decided to leave the thought behind me.

Upon entering my home, I was greeted with a warm smile from my mommy, but one quick glimpse of me made that smile turn upside-down. "My, my! You're completely filthy!" She stated half-heartedly. "You'll need to take a bath."

"But I don't want to take a bath!" I whined, twirling a lock of my scrambled hair with my finger in irritation.

"Now, now," My mommy sighed, "You'll want to be clean for your _special _day tomorrow."

I couldn't help but smile at those words, my cheeks starting to blush in embarrassment, "Because tomorrow's my birthday!" I finished, feeling my heart beat faster in sheer excitement.

"That's right!" My mommy chirped, her smile reappearing on her face, "It'll be your ninth birthday! One more year and you can start out on your pokemon adventure!"

"Yay!" I shouted enthusiastically. I jumped up and down in excitement, kicking up some of the dust off my clothes and into the air. My mommy wrinkled her nose in annoyance as she swat away the dust cloud.

"But first thing's first, take a bath," She said, waving her pointer-finger in the air, "and get clean."

I huffed, all the excitement disappearing from those words, not trying to argue anymore seeing that there was no point to it. My mommy stepped aside and I trudged my way towards the staircase before me, skittles following me close behind. He didn't argue or show any resistance, in fact, he _loves _baths. It was one of his favorite pass-times when I'm at school.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I hanged a left and walked down the large corridor that held many giant planter-pots of cacti and a couple of couches whenever we have our annual family gathering each year. My house is really big, compared to others. I guess you could say that I'm one of those people who have rich and fancy houses. But I never saw myself as rich, nor did my mommy or daddy.

This house was built by my great, great, great grandpa many years ago and since then our family has lived in it. But over the years, much of our family moved out and pursued their dreams or goals in different regions and the only people left were mommy, daddy, skittles and I, or that's what my mommy told me anyways. I never got to see any of my relatives when they lived here, and I didn't bother asking because I always too busy playing with my cousins, along with skittles of course.

Other than that, we're a normal family. My daddy worked as a scientist under the management of Professor Juniper, and my mommy was always home. Sometimes daddy would take business trips and I wouldn't see him for a while, but at least he'll be here for my birthday!

I opened my door and walked inside, flicking the light switch on and marching over to my drawers. Pulling it with ease, I opened my drawer and scanned my clothing. _Hmm. I doubt mommy would let me play outside for the rest of the day since I just took a bath, _I thought. I gazed out of the window across the room, surveying the now orange-ish sky as the sun began to set over Mt. Reversal. _And it's starting to get dark out too._ Sighing in disappointment, I grabbed my pajamas and closed the drawer shut.

"Abra?" Skittles asked worriedly, noticing my long-face.

"It's nothing, I was just hoping that we could play some more today, but it's starting to get dark out." I explained as I patted him on the hand with my free hand. He purred and a smile tugged at his cheeks, glad that it wasn't anything too serious. "Come on, let's get into that bath."

"Abra!" He cheered, doing a somersault in mid-air.

I couldn't help but smile from his reaction, feeling my mood being lifted as if his happiness is rubbing off on me. I giggled as skittles flew out of my room at an incredibly fast pace, not waiting another minute to turn on the hot water and climb in.

"Wait for me!" I called, running after him.

It was just like what we were playing outside not that long ago, except I was chasing him - and carrying my pajamas in one hand. I started quickening my pace until I was at a full sprint, trying my best to catch up to the little, yellow cheerful pokemon in front of me. Once he veered the corner that led to another hall did I sprint even harder, trying to use every ounce of my speed to catch up to him. I whizzed by the pots and couches with great care as to not trip and fall, at the pace I was going I would be lucky not to break anything - body included.

But that was not the only thing I should've tried to avoid.

As I was about to make the turn into the adjacent hall, the carpet underneath me slid as I planted my foot in an odd angle. I slid across the floor uncontrollably, eyes wide I wriggled my arms in the air to try to balance myself out but was to no avail. Unexpectedly, I hit my arm against the railing at a powerful velocity, pain skyrocketing as I felt the wooden railing gave way. The wood under my feet was replaced with air as I fell from the second floor. Skittles wasn't there to save me, nor my mommy. I wanted to scream, to cry out for help, but everything that has happened was too much to comprehend at the time and instead I was tongue-tied with my throat to dry to produce any sound. I closed my eyes shut, too scared to see what will happen next. _Someone help me! Save me! _I cried in dear agony in my sub-consciousness.

And something did.

I felt something catch me, stopping me in mid-air as I felt arms hold me in a tight grasp. These arms, they felt more muscular than mommy's or skittles, and daddy isn't here today. So who caught me? But at the moment though, I was too shell-shocked to open my eyes, scared that I might resume my fall if I do.

I was shaking uncontrollably, fear cascading my muscle functions as every inch of my body shook uncontrollably. The mysterious being placed me down on the floor gently and with great care, it rubbed my cheek - causing me to flinch - and disappeared, leaving behind no sound at all, not even footsteps.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling, no pain igniting anywhere at all - with the exception of my now bruised arm. I slowly sat up and surveyed the area around me; I was on the first floor next to the stairs, and pieces of wood was scattered about around me. I looked up and saw the broken railing directly above me.

Suddenly I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned to look at the source of the sound and saw my mommy running towards me with worry plastered on her usual, cheery face.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed, "I heard a noise and a crash!"

I stared at her, not knowing what else to say or how to say it, I was still too shocked to consider what has just happened to me. She gazed at my bruised arm and shifted it towards the broken railway above me, it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"Did...did you fall?!" Her question was more calm but still held a firm hint of fear etched into her voice.

"I...don't know….I don't know…" My voice was barely audible as my throat rejected to perform any vocal tones. Tears escaped as realization hit me. _I almost died_. _I almost died_. I broke into a sob, fear taking a hold on my other emotions. Mommy reached over and embraced me, her hand rubbing the back of my head and the other patting my back.

"Ssshhh. It's okay." She said soothingly, "It's okay. You're alright."

I sobbed even louder, clinging tightly onto mommy. Tears fell down my red-dirt, dusted cheeks and onto my mommy's shirt, the drops staining her white shirt red.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mommy opened the bathroom door for me, her other hand clinging tightly onto mine. Skittles was waiting patiently in the bathtub, a relaxed smile stretched upon his face as he sunk deeper into the soothing warm water, his eyes closed in deep tranquility. He was oblivious to what has just happened not that long ago.

"Go on now, I'll check up on you in a little bit," Mommy said soothingly, guiding me into the clean, lucid-tiled bathroom, "I have to finish cooking dinner, ok?"

I nodded, drying my tears with my other hand so as to not alarm my friend. Telling him what happened will only worry him, and I don't want to see that smile disappear. Mommy let go of my hand and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her graciously, I don't think Skittles was ever paying attention whether or not she was in here in the first place.

The bathroom, however, did feel tranquil as the steam from the bath cascaded the air and fogged the mirror against the wall, right above the sink. The room felt calm and gave off a tranquil aroma like that of a natural hot spring that is so rewarding to find out in the unknown world.

I took a deep breath and relaxed, easing the tensions in my shoulders but instead earning goosebumps all over my skin. The air felt so refreshing and clean, it was as if all my problems just washed away, out of my childish mind and into the unknown crevasse of my deep consciousness.

I grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it up and over my head, dropping the dress onto the floor, and removed my undergarment. Once completely undressed, I mosied over to the bathtub and carefully climbed in, the hot water touching my skin in a reassuring, and almost mystifying, way.

I sighed as I sat down, my lower body releasing their tense fixations from the incident before and easing into a lax position. But once I lowered my arms, did I flinch and seeth in pain. I glanced at the bruise on my right arm, the skin now a purplish black in a crater-like pattern.

"Abra?" Skittles questioned, alarmed by my noise and reaction. He cocked his head to the side and gazed at the bruise, his expression filtering worry and bewilderment.

"I fell." I simply stated, feeling a twinge of guilt for leaving my friend in the dark. But of course, I didn't lie. It was true, I _did _fall. But I left some very vital parts out of it.

He gave me a questionable look as he grabbed my arm and studied the bruise further. "Ab. Abra."

"I tripped over my own two feet. I fell pretty hard." I explained with uneasiness in my tone, stretching the truth out even further.

He let go of my arm, but his gaze never left the wound. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not, considering the way I was acting, but if he didn't believe me he sure enough wasn't showing it.

The bathroom air grew tense, mostly the air between me and Skittles. To me, the bathroom now seemed awfully quiet and grew unsettling. I grew tense again, the sense of awkwardness getting to me.

"Ab. Abra?" He inquired, pointing at my face.

"What? Is something on my face?" I asked.

"Abra. Abra." He nodded, touching my cheek.

I stood up and climbed out of the bathtub, shivering from the exposure to the cold air, and made my way over to the misty mirror. Gently rubbing the steam off the mirror, I gazed at my cheeks and saw dirt-like dried streams running down my cheeks. _It must have been when I was crying. My tears have dried up. _I thought, touching the dried streaks.

I walked back over to the bathtub and sat back down immediately, to dip myself back into the warm, soothing water. A sigh escaped my lips as I was leaned back against the walls, although it was wrong of me to act in such a way since my friend was acting so worried over me, but I couldn't help feeling this way after what I've been through today.

I cupped my hands and dipped them in the water, waiting until the cupped-hands were completely filled with water did I splash onto my face, ridding my cheeks of the dirt lines on my face.

Skittles frowned, wondering why I was acting so strange all of a sudden. I have never been this awkward around him so, it is only natural for him to worry.

"I tripped, I fell, I cried." I admitted, wiping the remains of dirt off my face. "Quit being such a spoiled-sport!"

I splashed him in the face in a playful manner, trying to wash that frown off his face. It worked, because his frown disappeared and was replaced with a sly smile as he splashed back. I shielded my face with hands, giggling in triumph as I blocked the 'attack'. But once I lowered my hands I was met with a large wave of water that hit me with an incredible velocity. This time it was Skittles' turn to giggle in triumph. I wiped off the water from my eyes, but I couldn't help but continue to giggle. I was having so much fun!

As we continued to splash each other, I immediately forgot all about the almost fatal fall that happened not so longer. It was as if this purified water washed all my troubles away…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Mommy said as she gave me a peck on my forehead.

"Goodnight, mommy." I replied, snuggling myself into my covers on my bed. Skittles followed my lead and crawled under the covers next to me.

"Get plenty of rest, you have a big day tomorrow!" Mommy cheered in a hushed voice.

"Yep!" I agreed in a tired yet excited voice.

"Love you." Mommy said lovingly as she closed the door behind her.

"Love you too." I replied in a whisper.

As the sound of my door clicking shut echoed in my room, I looked over at the window that showed the great Reversal Mountain covered in darkness yet cloaked in a resonating illuminance that created silhouettes of the nature around it. But what really caught my attention was the outlines of a barely recognizable moon that hung high in the sky, its appearance so masked that anyone can easily mistake that nothing was there.

"New moon." I said to my sleepy friend next to me. He nodded and followed my gaze, searching for that camouflaged moon that resonated with the night sky.

He shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare out of the window, but at the time I didn't notice, I was too sleepy.

"G'night." I whispered as I closed my eyes, letting the dark, wondrous premises of slumber take over my conscious.

But I wouldn't have closed those eyes, knowing what would have happened next…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes, sleepiness no longer taking hold of my mind. I sat upright and stared out the window and frowned, darkness remained outside, it was still night time.

I rubbed my eyes, "How long have been sleeping?" I asked in a hushed tone particularly to no one.

I glanced to my side, wondering if Skittles was still sleeping...but he wasn't there. "Skittles?" I called, surveying my room. He wasn't there.

Feeling a little worried, I decided to look for my friend. I pulled the covers off of me, the cold air making me shiver, pulled my slippers on and grabbed my robe. As I opened my door and exited my room, I pulled the robe around me and tied the sash in a knot as I walked down the dark halls. Feeling a bit uneasy, I clasped my hands over my robe, feeling the need to grip onto something.

But once I reached the area where the railing was at one side of the hall, I stayed close to the wall on the other side, paranoid from what has happened the time prior before I was here, even though I wasn't sprinting. However, once I took a quick, uneasy glimpse at the railing where I broke it and fell, did my eyes go wide. The railing was completely fixed. _Did Daddy fix it? Is he here? _

For an instant I was filled with joy. Daddy was here! But I pushed those happy thoughts out of my mind and focused back onto looking for my friend as I carefully descended down the steps of the stairs.

That was when my search for the first floor began. I searched the kitchen, the living room, even the study in the basement, but Skittles was nowhere to be found. I walked back into the main hall, feeling even more angst and worried than before. _Where is my friend? Where is Skittles? _

Scared, I walked back up the stairs, planning on getting the help from my mommy and daddy. Still paranoid about the railing, I walked at a quicker pace against the wall towards my parents' room. As I reached the double-doors to their room, I slowly opened it and peered inside.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I questioned, slowly opening the door.

I froze, staring at what lied before me, or at least what _didn't _lie before me. Their bed was vacant, and showed no signs that it was ever used. The covers were completely matted and smooth, hinting that not even a person sat on it, let alone slept in it. I doubt that I slept long enough for my parents to still be up, but even then I didn't see them anywhere downstairs.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called in a more panicked tone.

"..." I was met with silence. I started to panic, the feeling of being alone in a dark secluded house was a terrifying thought, especially for a soon-to-be 9 year old girl.

I exited the room and began my search of the 2nd floor. I searched in the the guest and vacant rooms, I surveyed all of the bathrooms, but no one was in sight. I was getting worse, I was completely terrified. I didn't know what to do and I was running out of options.

"Mom, Dad, Abra, where are you?!" I yelled. That was the first time in a long time did I call Skittles 'abra', but I was panicking and I was too scared to even care.

As I continued to holler out their names, I passed the second set of stairs and subconsciously paused and stood there. I turned my head and gazed at the unsettling stairs. _No_, I shook my head vigorously, _not there. Definitely not there. They wouldn't be there._ Trying to wipe the image of those stairs next to me, I walked away in a paranoid fashion.

Not knowing what else to do, I scurried back into my room and closed the door behind me abruptly, making the pictures against the wall nearby shake. I locked the door and went over to the window, feeling the need to look outside to make sure they were out there. They weren't, and I was too scared to go out there by myself.

"What should I do?" I cried, tears threatening to surface, "Should I call the police?"

_No, _I thought, _I should wait until daylight, just to make sure. _Besides, the phone was downstairs and the only thing that screamed in my head was not to leave this room. I sunk against the wall next to the window, pulling my knees up to my chest, and began to sob. I was scared, I was helpless, and I was alone. I didn't know what else to do and fear had a tight hold on me.

"Mommy, Daddy, Skittles, I'm scared. Please come back…" I sobbed.

"_W…..going….do?" _An almost inaudible voice echoed.

I slowly raised my head, "What?"

I stood up and walked over to the source of the voice. It was coming from the window, but instead of the dark nature that showed outside, it showed mommy, daddy, Skittles, and an odd man with some sort of lab coat on.

"What is this? What's going on?! Mommy! Daddy! Skittles!" I called.

"_Doctor, what's going on?! What's happening to my daughter?!" _My daddy cried, gazing worriedly at the man with the lab coat.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm right here!" I yelled, pounding on the glass window in desperation, but none of them seemed to notice at all.

But that's when I saw her. No…me. I saw myself, lying on my bed as if in a comatose. The expression on that face was pained and fear-stricken, it looked like I was experiencing a nightmare…

And that's when it hit me.

_Am I in a nightmare? _I questioned myself, still continuing to listen in on the situation being displayed before me.

"_I'm afraid your daughter is trapped in a nightmare." _The man in the lab coat stated in a melancholic tone.

"_I know that!" _My daddy raged, _"She's suffering and we can't wake her up!"_

Skittles, still lying next to me in the image, held my hand tightly and had a pained expression on his face, his lips quivering as he nudged his head in that ticklish spot of mine directly under my chin. But I didn't react to that touch. I could feel my tears streak down my cheeks, seeing my family and friend like this. It hurts...so much!

"_I'm afraid this is a very critical situation," _The man continued, walking closer to my unconscious body, _"you're daughter, as we speak, is having her…..l…..dr….."_

That's when the scenery in the mirror started to get staticy and almost inaudible, like a TV that lost its frequency.

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" I screamed as I watched their image dissolve into static.

"_This….pffft…w….pffft….Dark…..pffft…..Lunar Wing….pffft…" _After it said those odd words did the window immediately fizzle out and returned to the scenery outside, as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

"Wha?! No! No! No! Come back! Please come back!" I pleaded to the unnerving window. I slapped at, punched at it, even rubbed it affectionately...nothing changed. I slumped against it, my forehead touching the cold glass as my tears fell to the floor. "No...please come back. I don't want to be alone…"

I sobbed, the feeling of being trapped and ignorant to my surroundings made me feel like a fish out of water; completely helpless and ready for the inevitable. But even though I was completely terrified of the situation and my surroundings, I couldn't help but ponder the last words the man said before the image completely disappeared. _Lunar Wing, what is that? And what did he mean by 'Dark'? Is this an everlasting dark dream...a dark everlasting dream?_

As I continued to ponder these thoughts, I felt something erupt from my chest, a tugging feeling. I looked over at the door, the unsettling emotion increasing as I stared down at the only exit of my room. The feeling was similar to that of a normal ache, a need for something. Now curiosity plagued my mind, overlapping the fear as I felt like something was telling me to leave this room.

Not knowing what else to do, I followed this odd, almost hypnotic feeling deep in my chest and walked over to the door. I hesitantly unlocked the door and opened it slowly, preparing for the worst, but nothing was there. I walked out and surveyed the halls, no one was in sight, but the sensation didn't disappear and it instead led me out down the hall towards the stairs. As I walked, I couldn't help but feel something was watching me.

Goosebumps trickled my skin as I stopped in front of the staircase. Then the sensation abruptly stopped, as quick as it came, but my fear never left me as I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind me. I froze, terror bringing my muscles to a halt. I did not dare catch a quick glimpse of what was behind me...my mind thinking a mile a minute as I tried to figure out my options. But before I could figure out what to do next, I heard a familiar voice.

"**Stephanie." **The voice said in a loving, dark tone.

I hesitantly turned my head to see who was behind, and I immediately felt my heart jump out of my chest. There, standing behind me, was my daddy. He wore his usual attire, but what I thought was odd was how he was more pale than usual and his eyes radiated a slight blue, but I didn't care at the time, my daddy was here and that's all that mattered.

"Daddy!" I cried in relief as I rushed over to him. He greeted me with open arms and a warm smile that seemed to melt all the fear from the darkest pits of my mind. I embraced him, his arms wrapping around me in a loving, snug way. But instead of a warm hug, his touch was icy cold. _What? Why is daddy so cold? _I looked up at him questionably, his smile unwavering as he snuggled me closer to him.

"**I love you Stephanie." **He said in a dark, soothing tone.

"Daddy, why are so cold? Where were you anyways?" I questioned, worry overcoming my joy.

His smile disappeared but the love in his eyes remained. **"Forget about the Lunar Wing...please stay here with me…"**

My eyes widened from those words, fear making its appearance once more as my heart raced. "What?" I squeaked, my voice strained and barely audible.

Out of sheer desperation I pulled away from him. He gave me a shock and confused look as I continued to step away from him.

"Daddy...wha...why are you acting like this? Where's Mommy and Skittles?!" I questioned in a pleading tone.

He frowned, staring at me with those icy blue eyes. **"I love you Stephanie, isn't that enough?" **He inquired.

"What's going on?!" I asked, completely ignoring his question. "What's with you and what is this Lunar Wing?!"

He bowed his head in disappointment, his eyes hidden from view. **"I guess...it can't be helped…" **

After he said those ominous words, a dark cloud formed around him and completely engulfed him.

"Daddy!" I cried as I rushed towards the swirling dark vortex without thinking. I closed my eyes and jumped into the swirling cloud, tackling him inside before he could get away. "Please don't leave me Dadd-" I cut myself off as I opened my eyes and gazed up at the being before me. It wasn't my daddy, instead it was some sort of dark figure who had an hourglass-shaped body dyed pure black with white wispy hair and a jaw-like red collar right below his neck. He gazed at me with a baffled expression as I continued to cling to him.

"You're not-"

"**I'm not your father." **It said in a melancholic tone, his expression changing into that of his tone. **"I am Darkrai." **

I got off of him and stumbled to the ground in disbelief and confusion. "Dark…Darkrai?" I repeated. The odd figure nodded as the being continued to stare at with its lone icy eye, and the other hidden behind his ghostly bangs.

I, unsteadily, got up on my two feet as I continued to study what this thing was in front of me, but the only thing on my mind at the time, it wasn't about who is in front of me but who _wasn't _in front of me.

"W-where's my daddy?!" I questioned him nervously.

"**Not here." **He simply stated, shaking his head. He levitated closer to me, and before I could react, he grabbed my hands with his claws and stared directly into my gaze, making me flinch. **"You're in my world, my dimension." **He stated, lifting my hands closer together as he embraced them around his claws.

"Wh...why am I here? A-and why did you try to look like my daddy?" I stuttered.

He closed his eye and rubbed his claws against my hands affectionately, the sensation making me doubt the idea of what I truly think of him. He hummed happily as he gripped tighter on my soft hands.

"**Because I want you to be with me….and I was scared that you would reject my true form. I thought the form of your father was the perfect choice." **He answered softly, opening his eye as he gave me a loving expression that caught me off guard, an expression that I have never expected coming from the dark-looking figure that lives in this odd nightmare.

"Me?" I asked, my expression softening as the figure nodded exceptionally. "But...why?"

His eye widened from the answer as he began to hesitate, a deep blush surfacing on his unseen cheek. He brought my hands closer to him as he lightly touched his forehead against them, not knowing whether or not he was in deep thought or was incredibly embarrassed.

The it hit me, my eyes grew wide and my mouth opening without any words being produced. He noticed this as his blush grew a darker red, his eye shifting uncomfortably.

"You...you like me?" I stuttered in surprise.

He shook his head. I could feel a crack form in my heart as disappointment made its home in the crack's crevasse, but what he said next made that whole sensation disappear like a breath in the wind.

"**No, I **_**love **_**you. I love you Stephanie." **He answered a little louder than expected as nerves started to get to him.

Even though I was happy with his answer, I still didn't feel right about the situation. _I barely know him, _I thought, _why does he have so much love for me? I've never met him once until now, so why? _I gazed up at him in confusion, letting these thoughts swirl in my head. His blush disappeared as his eye grew heavy from my reaction, taking it as a bad sign.

"Why do like me so much?" I blurted out without thinking, making the scene even more awkward and depressing than before. "This is the first time I've met you, _seen _you. Why do you hold such feelings with a person you've never met before?"

I may be young, but I'm not stupid. He looked away as he unclasped his claws around my hands, gazing steadily at the floor below him.

"**I've been watching you for a long, long time." **He answered grimly. **"Waiting for the right time...to meet you."**

"Right time? How..how long?"

He looked up at me uneasily before changing his gaze back to the floor once more, **" Three months, twenty-eight days, six hours, thirty-two minutes, nine seconds….I think."**

I raised a brow from his answer, watching him twindle his claws subconsciously. But I could not doubt that this being certainly was persistent and patient since - even if his answer was very coordinated - he has been waiting for so long to talk to an almost 9 year old girl.

But then I remembered something - something that I truly did not want to remember - and studied him questionably and over to the railing that was supposedly broken not so long ago.

"D-did you save me earlier? The fall?" I asked in an uncertain tone.

He looked up at me and gave me a faint nod. **"You were in danger." **He answered in a simplistic tone, but blush that arose in his cheeks again made his answer more meaningful.

It all made sense; the feeling of his slightly muscular arms, the fact that he grabbed me in mid-air, and not making a sound when he left - considering he levitates above the ground.

But my train of thought stopped when I heard an echoing voice throughout the room.

"_Oh Stephanie! Please wake up!" The voice echoed, emanating from the walls of the large room._

"Mommy?" I questioned, swiveling as I looked all around me for, perhaps, another image of them, but nothing unusual could be seen.

"_Doctor how long do we have before Dark-"_

A single snap from Darkrai's claws made the voice instantly vanish, making the room silent once more as the air around him emanated angry waves. He glared at the ceiling in annoyance, his look sending shivers up my spine.

"Why...why did you do that?!" I said in a much louder tone than expected, both frightened and angry at the same time.

He turned towards me and gave me a sympathetic look, as if the raging version of him from before never existed.

"**I'm sorry, but they're getting in my way." **He answered sincerely in a calm tone.

"With what?!" I screamed, feeling the rage nibble at me as uncertainty began to dissolve my sanity. "All I want is to be with my family again! Is that too hard to ask for?"

"_Stephanie! I beg of you! You need to wake up!" _My mommy pleaded, her voice surfacing again.

"_Whatever you do stay away from him!" _My father yelled in a desperate tone. _"Stay away from Dark-"_

"**ENOUGH!" **Darkrai bellowed, making the whole room quake as his voice echoed throughout the walls.

I stumbled to the floor, losing my balance and falling hard on my rump as I gazed at the figure in fear, watching him glare again at the ceiling. All the while as he continued to stare upwards, I thought about the words my parents kept repeating. _Dark? What is dark? Stay away from Dark? _But then I remembered what the dark being had said before; _"I am Darkrai." Dark...rai? _

I gasped, they were warning me…about _him_. That I need to get away from _him_. _But what about what he had said before? How he loved me so much...can he really be evil? _I took a quick glimpse of the being whose back was to me, his dark aura pulsing in a frightening way. I shook my head, _No! I have to get out of here! _

I quietly got up to my feet and unsteadily tiptoed away from the occupied being before me. Taking a quick glimpse of him every second, I tiptoed towards the hall as quickly and quietly as I could and then hustled around the corner. I paused as I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. Without hesitating, I sped-walk to my room, still trying the silent approach as I headed towards my room, where, perhaps, I can get more answers from the mystical window.

But right when I touched my door knob did I freeze in terror as I could hear a blood-curdling yell from the previous room I was in before. **"STEPHANIE!" **

I couldn't help but gasp in horror as I twisted the knob uncontrollably, opening and slamming the door behind me. I ran over to the window and started pounding on it viciously, "Mommy! Daddy! Skittles! Help me!"

My heart sank. There was no response. Instead my room instantaneously disintegrated and was replaced with pitch-blackness. I turned around and only saw darkness, my room vanished and so did the door that led to the hall.

"...Mommy...Daddy…?" I wheezed as tears started to fall down my pale cheeks.

I started backing up, disbelief taking control of my actions as I surveyed the unsettling darkness all around me. As I continued to walk backwards, I bumped into something which made me pounce in fear. I turned around and was met with the dark figure once again, his expression displayed disappointment and sadness.

"**Do you really fear me?" **He questioned.

I couldn't answer him, too terrified of what had just happened but, with the last remnants of strength, squeaked out in a high-pitch voice, "I'm sorry...I just want to go home…" I sobbed, not knowing what else to do anymore, waiting for the consequences to come for my attempted desertion.

He levitated closer to me, wiping off my tears with his claws. I flinched from his cold touch, believing that he was about to strike at me, but instead was caught off guard from his soothing touch that continued to wipe away the ongoing tears.

"**I'm not mad at you." **He said in a reassuring tone. I looked up at him in confusion and disbelief. He shook his head, **"You just...caught me off guard, when you ran off."**

I had a loss for words from what he had just said. But then, a glowing light formed directly above me. Darkrai growled as he shielded himself from the blinding light. I, however, stared at the light as it slowly swayed towards me. The light dimmed, revealing the object to be a colorful feather that gave off a warm radiance. I caught it in my hands, completely surprised from its sudden appearance as I studied the odd thing.

Darkrai slowly lowered his shadow-like hands and gazed at me solemnly. I looked up at him questionably, not knowing what this thing was, but a voice cut me off before I could say anything.

"_We're too late." _The voice of the lab coat man said in a disappointing tone, _"I'm sorry, but your daughter is gone."_

Darkrai lowered his head, hiding his expression as he clenched and unclenched his claws. I could only stare at the feather-like object in confusion. _Too late? I'm...gone…?_

"I'm gone…?" I muttered to the colorful feather.

"**I'm sorry." **I glanced up at the dark figure, his eyes portraying guilt and sorrow. **"It was the only way...we could be together forever…"**

"What...do you mean? What did you do?!" I asked, my voice rising each second as the feather's light in my hands completely extinguished.

He looked at me, his eyes glassy and hazy. **"I...killed you." **He whispered.

Those words, they pierced my heart. My eyes went wide, my lips quivered, and my hands trembled. _He killed me? _

"No...no you're wrong!" I shook my head in defiance. "I'm not dead! I can't be…" My voice trailed off as I collapsed onto my knees.

"**I'm so sorry-"**

"NO! I'm not dead! This has to be a trick! I know it is, I know-"

"**I absorbed your life force...you're now a part of me…" **He stated solemnly, looking away as guilt continued to pressure him.

I shook my head vigorously, not accepting this answer. _This isn't happening! I was going to turn 9 real soon. I was going to go on an adventure once I turned 10, I've been living my life without a care in the world. It can't end like this!_

I felt claws wrap around me as the figure pulled me close to him in a loving hug. However, instead of feeling his cold touch, he felt much warmer than before. I subconsciously dropped the feather to the pitch black floor as I returned the hug, feeling the need to hold onto something for support, something to cuddle with. _Am I really dead? _I continued to question myself as tears streamed down my cheeks and onto his shoulders.

He hummed soothingly as he rubbed my back in a circular motion. Even though - I guess - I'm now in his 'grasp', he still shows his affection in a very reassuring way. He doesn't have to act this way, even if he was faking it, he got what _he _wanted. I, on the other, don't think I'll ever accept the fact that he absorbed my soul, my life.

I lowered my head and gazed down at the multi-colored feather below me. I slowly removed my hand from its position behind his back and reached over to grab it off the ground. The being noticed this and continued to watch me as I picked it up and held it close to me.

"What is this?" I muttered softly.

"**A Lunar Wing." **Darkrai answered. **"It belongs to Cresselia."**

"..." I continued to stare longingly at the beautiful feather in my hands, even though the light that poured from it has vanished completely, it still gives off a positive aura. I twirled it, looking at its front and back as I sighed, captivated by its beauty.

"Do...do you think we should give this back to this...Cresselia?" I inquired awkwardly.

He huffed, the idea of it making him feel uncomfortable. **"She and I, we don't get along."**

I blinked. _Don't get along? _I took another glimpse at the feather, _It's far-fetched, but I think the coloration gives off a hint of that. _Black against colorful, _I guess that makes sense._

"Then can _I _give it to her?" I asked.

He looked at me, his expression guilty again. **"I don't think that's possible, not anymore."**

I lowered my head in disappointment, stroking the soft feather with my other hand. "Is there any way we can give this feather to Cresselia?"

He hummed curiously, breaking off the embrace as he crossed his arms in deep thought. **"Perhaps...perhaps…" **He muttered, nodding his head slowly.

As he continued to consider the options, I lazily scanned the area around me. Black. Just black, that's all there was. There was no hint of light, nor a simple outline of an object. It felt so lonely here, even with the figure behind me. _Does he always feel like this? _I questioned myself. _Is he always alone? _

"**Perhaps...you can give it to someone else…" **He muttered aloud, not caring whether I heard it or not, breaking me from my thoughts.

"How is that possible when I can't give it to Cresselia in the first place?" I questioned in confusion.

His answer made no sense whatsoever, and the expression on his (almost unreadable) face only supported its follied claims.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Do you really resent Cresselia that much?"

Taken aback from the inquiry, he broke eye contact and turned his back to me. **"What do mean?" **He sputtered awkwardly.

"You're not making any sense," I answered, raising a brow at the questionable being before me, "you just said I can't give the feather to Cresselia, then suggest that I give it to someone _else_. They don't add up."

He growled in disappointment, angry at himself for his stupidity. He grumbled but didn't say another word, as if forgetting I was there in the first place.

I would have just left him there and focused more on finding a way to just go ahead and give the feather to this Cresselia, but many obvious reasons held me in place. I obviously have no idea how to get out of this pitch-black sanctuary, I don't know what this being looks like with just only the coloration of this feather, and I don't even know _where _to go to give it back to it.

"**...why did she have to interfere?" **He continued to grumble, clenching and unclenching his fists again. His back was to me like before and his wispy hair flared every so often. _Is he used to mumbling to himself like this? Is he so used to being alone that he tends to forget that someone nearby is there?_

Knowing that I wouldn't be getting answers from staring at the occupied being, I hesitantly walked over and tugged at the end of his ghost-like robe. He hummed questionably as he turned to face me, his eye no longer hazy or distant as he gazed into my eyes.

"**What is it?" **He inquired, as if he completely forgot my predicament from before.

I frowned. "I want to return this." I answered in an obvious tone, holding the feather up in display. "Will you take me or not?"

He sighed as he grabbed the feather from my hands. He brought it closer to his eye as he studied it with no interest what-so-ever.

"**I can't." **He sighed heavily, looking as if he just lost a very important battle. **"She and I, we always battle once one of us is in the other's way." **

"But it's only to return the feather." I retorted.

"**It isn't that simple. We can't read each other's minds, not like some other legendaries-"**

"Legendaries? What are those?" I intruded, cutting him off from his statement.

"**Powerful pokemon that are related with the creation of the universe and govern different aspects of life itself. **_**I **_**am a legendary." **He answered, undisturbed from my rudeness, even his tone seemed more calm than I would have expected.

_Legendaries...that sounds familiar…perhaps I read about some in a storybook before. _I thought, watching Darkrai continue to twirl the feather in his claws. "What legendary are you?"

His expression dampened as he stopped twirling the feather, his eye brightened from the question as his hair flowed more rapidly. **"Nightmares. I am the God of Nightmares, I ravage dreams as sustenance every new moon and leave behind bad dreams that may cause permanent psychological damage or leave them in a comatose...it depends on my ability and how…" **He trailed off, his claws shaking as he grasped the feather tightly. **"...how much control I have over it." **

The sudden change of his mood caught me off guard, and admittedly scared me a bit. His answer only made my reaction worse.

Before I could question further about his answer, he placed the feather back onto the palm of my hand and placed my fingers over it as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and he was giving it to me.

"**You'll find her on the bridge." **He stated solemnly. **"But once you visit the world again it may not be the same time period you lived most of your life in. Don't expect it to be. You have until Twilight."**

Before I could question his sudden actions and his odd response, I was blinded by a bright light that seemed to make everything turn white. I shielded my eyes from the sudden brightness, not wanting myself to go blind. But as each second passed by, the light dimmed a little and only focused its radiance right above me.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at my surroundings. I was on a metal bridge, the sun was shining brightly above me, and everything around me was cascaded in beautiful colors. I walked over to the railing and looked down, a calm but wide and magnificent river flowed directly below a good distance down. The wind whipped my hair as the salty sea-air gave the place an interesting scent.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." I said to myself.

But the feeling of something flicker in my hand made me come back to my senses. I looked down and noticed the tip of the feather flicker in the wind, its colors shining against the sun's rays. I grimaced and felt my shoulders droop. _It wasn't a dream. _I gripped tighter onto the delicate feather and looked out across the bridge. There were a couple of people walking by, but other than that it looked empty and barren.

"Is this where I meet up with the Cresselia?" I whispered to myself questionably.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" A girl exclaimed.

I turned towards her, scanning as she stared out at the scenery before us. She had brown hair done into a long ponytail and a pink-and-white cap on. Her bag was similar to the color of her hat while her outfit, a white-and-pink shirt and black shorts seemed to stand out. She looked a little older than me, but the feeling she gave seemed to be something more.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds before turning away and looking back out at the scenery once more. It seemed like time was flying by at a much quicker pace than expected, as the scenery was now dyed in a light orange color as the sun now held its place in front of me. It felt unnatural for it to get so late so quick.

"Where is it?" I questioned myself, looking at the feather worriedly. "It's almost twilight."

"Hm? Did you say something?" The girl questioned, turning towards me with a brimming smile on her face.

I ignored her, too caught up in my uncertainty that I have failed to no longer notice her. _I wish I can go home, to the way things were before_. I closed my eyes and clung even tighter to the railing. But then, a strong gust of wind swirled around me, making my hair whip against my face in a stinging correlation. I closed my eyes even tighter (if that was possible) and held onto the railing with an iron grip until I could no longer feel it against my hands.

The gust died down, and I opened my eyes to only find myself clinging onto a wooden railing instead of the metal one at the bridge. I gasped as I took in my surroundings once more; I was in - what looks like - the remains of my house. Cobwebs littered the walls and dust cascaded the air, broken pots and stiff couches lied all over the floors of the now ominous hallways that gave off eerie waves of isolation. Just like my nightmare. The pots would occasionally move, however, as some ghosts of some sort overshadowed its presence in it every so often.

"Mommy, Daddy, Skittles?" I called, feeling the urgency to see if they were here or not.

Silence. Not even the howls of the wind outside could be heard within these thick walls, and even the ghost pokemon remained quiet after my yell.

I slowly walked over to the entrance of the hall that led to my room and peered down its dark, emptiness. "What happened here?" I whispered to myself. _And what happened on the bridge? I thought I only had until twilight, and even then I didn't see any legendary there._

That was when I heard footsteps coming up from behind me, but I didn't pay any attention to it, too bewildered from the sudden change of my home and situation to notice.

My mind went a mile a minute as I recalled all that happened, making sure everything that I have witnessed was clearly and utterly true:

"An everlasting dark dream...an endless dream of darkness…"

I paused, those painful memories surfacing as I scanned the vacant and deserted ruins that was once my home. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to streak down my cheeks as I tried to blink them away.

"Mom, Dad, Abra...where are you?"

That's when an unrelated memory surfaced and distracted my train of thought, the imagery inside displaying a completely different room than all the others. The door that was always locked. There was only one time I was able to be inside and that was when daddy wanted to show me something "special".

But the memory vanished before I could determine what was the special event or item daddy wanted to show me.

Feeling enlightened by that memory - and feeling the pressure in my chest lighten a little - I ran towards the second flight of stairs - the stairs that I failed to escalate in my dreams when reason and logic told me not to - on the right side of the welcoming hallway and quickly escalated them without stumbling or falling backwards. The sound of footsteps continued to follow me but I paid no mind to it, it was as if I didn't care who was behind, I just knew it was someone I don't know. Feeling slightly winded, I paused and stared down at the hallway that led to my father's study - the door that was always locked - to find myself shocked and astonished from witnessing what lies before me. The door that was always locked, was open a crack.

I continued to gaze at the now forlorn and worn door, an ominous feeling creeping over me. For so long now, that door was always locked and thus completely forgotten, wiped clear from my mind. I no longer accepted its existence for fear I would get punished horribly for letting my interest reach its pique on what lies beyond and why it was locked.

However, as I continued to stare at that ghostly door, words escaped my mouth and I found myself speaking subconsciously, like a pre-recorded tape.

"In the dark dream...I heard my dad's voice…"

That's right, just like in that dream not so long ago...when I first met the dark figure. Eyes turning hazy and dull, I watched the door as it slightly opened and closed due to the rhythm of the flowing breeze.

"...Forget about the Lunar Wing...stay here with me…"

A small smile crept up as I started to question myself. _Why am I so influenced by this door? Why now of all times? _That's when I made the connection, putting two and two together. I stared at the door and at the floor below, looking at bare feet who oddly had no scars or dirt anywhere on them from being outside not that long ago and the almost forgotten feather in my hands. _Am I forgotten? Am I like the door?_

Holding my breath, I walked inside and pushed the door open, revealing a small study that looked like any normal bedroom with only the absence of a large desk. There was a big, vacant space in the middle where only a rectangular rug that had a lunar moon design occupied the floor. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I chuckled to myself, but it wasn't the kind of laughter that was filled with joy. Pity, that was what it was filled with. All this time I thought this room was special, that there was a special meaning behind the reason why daddy always locked it. I was a fool.

I subconsciously walked to the center of the room and stared at the small picture of the wall. It was my family and I, outside our home. Tears welled up in my eyes again, except this time I wasn't able to hold them back no matter how many times I blinked. _Am I just like this room? Something believed to be special but turned out to be a heart-breaking disappointment?_

"**No, you're not a disappointment." **That dark, recognizable voice emanated in my head, its tone loving and reassuring.

Although that knowing voice claimed its opinion on me, it certainly didn't make me feel any better.

"**Look at this room. What do you see?"**

I wiped the tears away from my cloudy eyes and looked around the room. There was a bookshelf cluttered with many old books and documents that are now too worn and aged to read, but all contained similar titles based off what was left of their book covers. A large coffee table with a small sofa and a small chair occupied one of the corners of the room while the others were taken up by a vacant bed and the said bookshelf. Other than that, it was a normal room.

"What's so special about it?" I questioned softly.

"**This room, meant so much to your father. It was special to him. It was the heart of his home, a private sanctuary to get away from reality. Just like you are to me."**

My eyes widened from his explanation as the remaining tears began to dry off and fade away.

"**You're special to **_**me**_**. Other people may see you as a normal girl, but I see you as my light in the darkness, my sanctuary that always brings me love and joy every time I see you smile and hear your soothing laughter that seems to always brighten up my immortal life."**

_...I...don't what to say...I…_

But before I could finish the last remains of the almost unutterable thoughts, I felt something phase through me, like a ghost walked into me and back out again. But it was switched. A young girl, similar to the one I saw on the bridge, walked right through me as if she didn't know I was there in the first place. She had pigtails on either side of her hair, unlike the other one, but both had the same hair color and fashion design. She looked at the photo of my family on the wall and examined it, curiosity getting the best of her.

That's when the feather started to slightly glow in my hands, bringing me back to the main reason I was here in the first place.

"Oh, the Lunar Wing...I can't take it now…" I blurted out incoherently, the nerves getting the best of me.

Surprised from my exclamation, the girl jumped and spun around in fright, like she never noticed I was ever there to begin with. But once she saw me, she relaxed a little, considering I was just a small girl. I shoved the feather in front of her as I continued my sputtered and nervous explanation.

"But it'll be okay...please return the wing to the pokemon...I was waiting on the bridge so I could return it myself…"

The girl blinked and uncomfortably took the wing from me. I smiled, feeling accomplished and happy for doing something so nice, even if it was just a simple feather that I knew so little about. As soon as the girl took the feather, however, the scenery dissolved and I was left back into the pitch-black dark realm where I once was after my nightmare disappeared.

But...along with my home, my smile faded as well. I was left in the dark again. Dark...it's so dark…

I felt arms wrap around me affectionately as I felt the dark figure's chest press against my back.

"**Better?" **He whispered, patting my head and ruffling my hair in a loving way.

"I...I guess." I stuttered, hesitating on what to say.

He stopped petting me, but he didn't back away from the embrace. Instead, he remained silent as I continued to look out in the opposite direction, as if waiting for the room to appear again.

Now that the feather is gone, everything felt empty, and there was nothing else to occupy my horrendous thoughts that I failed to notice before, thoughts that continued to plague my subconscious mind. I needed something, _something _to help to wipe away all the fear-intoxicating questions that continues to eat away at me, and now I have fallen victim to its cries of pain and sorrow, now that I have returned to this dark realm.

_What am I going to do?_

_How can I get out of this?_

_Will this dark creature make me its subjugated servant?_

_Will I ever see my family again?_

_Am I truly dead?_

But one thought scared me the most, its torturous existence eating away at my sanity.

_Will I forever be trapped in this everlasting darkness?_

"**Stephanie?"**

_No I don't want that!_

"**Stephanie?"**

_I just want to go home! I want to be with my family again!_

"**Stephanie, are you alright?"**

I closed my eyes tightly as I shook my head viciously, trying to rid myself of these poisonous thoughts.

_I want my mommy and daddy! I want Skittles right here by my side!_

"**Stephanie!"**

_I WANT TO BE ALIVE!_

…

...

…Warm. It feels warm.

_I want to leave…_

The thoughts...fading…

_...light, where is the...light…?_

What's happening?

…

…

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at his chest, the edge of his red collar touching my chest. I felt something warm, on my forehead. Without moving my head, I gazed at what was causing it to be so warm and - even when time was probably non-existent where we were - time seemed to have slowed as I tried to process what was happening.

His forehead was touching mine.

His eye was tightly shut and his claws were grasping my hands tightly, as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he were to let go. His body felt so warm, compared to when I first met him in my...nightmare, even warmer when that nightmare disappeared.

The feeling he was giving off was so...tranquil. Peaceful. _Loving_. This was what brought me out of my secluded hell, the overload of emotions that trapped me in my subconscious and driven me into a terrible mental breakdown.

"Dark...rai-"

"**Ssh. Don't speak. It's alright." **He comforted, opening his eye and gazing at me knowingly. **"You are not alone."**

I didn't understand what he meant by that. I had the feeling it was something much deeper than what it was simply interpreted as but I didn't press further on it, instead I relaxed in the warm, soothing, and special embrace the dark fig- no, Darkrai was giving me.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to act-"

"**No. It's perfectly normal, but don't worry, I'm here for you...and you will see it again."**

_It?_

"**You are not trapped, Stephanie. I promise you, you will see it again."**

_What is 'it'?_

"**You will see it through my eyes, and you will live on through me."**

As I closed my eyes and thought about those philosophical and odd words he said as everything was engulfed in sheer brightness that could be seen even through my eyelids...

...and I couldn't help but smile.

The sun made its way through the thickets of the brush, almost blinding me as I- no, he tried to shield himself from it. He squinted as he stared indirectly at the sun, almost glaring at it as he slowly levitated from his position on the grassy floor.

"**I told you. It's right here, waiting for you to wake up…" **He said in a reassuring tone.

"Yes…" I awed, feeling myself tear up in overwhelming joy, "I missed seeing the light."

It may have been hours, weeks, months, years, or even centuries that I may have spent in that dark abyss after I returned the feather, I don't know. All I know is that that feather gave me comfort when I was there and Darkrai gave me comfort when I no longer had it. And at that time I didn't realize how. It was so simple.

They were my light.

"**Oh...and Stephanie?"**

"Hmm?" I hummed curiously as I felt at peace with myself.

"**Happy Birthday."**

**A/N: I hope you guys like the one-shot. To be honest, I didn't think it would turn out to be this complicated or emotional and I definitely wasn't shooting it to be about 10,000 words. Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this. Please review, it helps me out a lot ( a lot more that you think), and again, thanks. **

**Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
